theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Abbott
"Here, Have A Seat! On Me!" -Jack Abbott (To Victor) John "Jack" Abbott, Jr. is portrayed by Peter Bergman, formerly by Terry Lester. Biography John "Jack" Abbott, Jr. is born in Genoa City, to John Abbott, Sr. and his then wife, Dina on June 29, 1951. He has two younger sisters, Ashley and Traci, and one younger brother, Billy. He is the father of three sons, Keemo, John and Kyle. Early Years, Nikki and baby John Jack lived in his childhood home, the Abbott Mansion, nearly his whole life. Originally, Jack was a playboy. He had affairs with Diane Jenkins and Jill Foster. He married Patty Williams in order to be president of Jabot Cosmetics, but he often cheated on her. Patty became pregnant with his child, and then walked in on him and Diane having an affair, tripped and lost the baby. Patty wanted to try again, but over heard Jack saying why he married her, and that he didn't want to be a father. Patty shot him three times in the chest and Jack didn't press charges. After Jill married his father, she and Jack had an affair. Jack's ex, Lindsey Wells, took pictures and blackmailed him into marrying her. After he got the pictures, he claimed that the marriage was invalid. Lindsey gave the photos to Katherine Chancellor, who gave them to John. Jack and Nikki Newman, Victor Newman's ex-wife, got married, and Nikki became pregnant. However, the marriage was short lived, as Nikki was still in love with Victor. Victor caused their baby boy, John Abbott III, to be born early and little John died. Jack was reunited with Luan Volien, with whom he had a relationship in Vietnam. The had a son together named Keemo Volien Abbott. Luan died, however, and Keemo left town. Phyllis, Diane and Kyle In 2001, Jack and Phyllis Summers had a romance, but Diane returned to town saying that her baby, Kyle Abbott, was Jack's son. Jack and Phyllis battled Diane for custody, but lost, and Diane and Kyle left town. Jack and Phyllis tried to have a baby, but Phyllis cheated on him with his former stepson, Nicholas Newman. A DNA test was done, and Nick was the only one who saw it. Nick said that he was the baby's father. Summer, Adam and Sharon During the ice storm of 2006, Jack and Phyllis got trapped in an elevator together and Phyllis went into labor. He delievered the little girl, who was later named Summer Newman. Jack and Sharon Newman started dating. They got married on April 26 and he got close with Sharon's son, Noah Newman. Jack, Nick, Sharon and Phyllis started a magazine together called [[Restless Style|''Restless Style and]] used it to write exposes on several people in Genoa City. Jack teamed up with Adam Wilson to get revenge on Victor. They forged Victor's diary, but Adam was the only one who got caught. Adam was arrested and Jack was never charged. Jack and Sharon divorced, and Jack started having an affair with Mary Jane Benson, who was really Patty. Victor brought her back to get revenge on Jack for the diary. Patty was now obsessed with Jack, and when she saw Phyllis and Jack having an affair, she fed highly allergic Summer peanuts, sending her into a coma. While dealing with this, Jack also thought that Sharon was having his baby. However, she was actually having Nick's baby, and lied so Nick would focus on Summer. The truth came out during an argument, but Jack promised to keep the secret for Summer's sake. Nick found out later on, though, and Jack was obviously disapointed that he wouldn't be a father again. Patty kidnapped Jack's niece, Colleen Carlton. Colleen managed to get away, via conoe, but fell out and almost drowned, Jack pulled her out and Patty pulled a gun on him and Victor, who came to help. Paul, Patty and Emily Victor was shot three times in the chest and Patty fled, though her brother, Paul Williams, convinced her to surrender. Jack convinced Traci to donate Colleen's heart to save Victor's life. Jack fell for Patty's therapist, Dr. Emily Peterson. Emily rejected him, since she didn't want to cause any trouble with Patty. She eventually said yes and fell in love with him. They got engaged. Patty read about it in the paper and went insane. She knocked out and drugged Emily, nearly killing her. She dyed her hair and they switched places. Patty married Jack, who thought that she was Emily. Jack soon started to become suspisious when "Emily" started acting strangely. Jack found her diary on April 30, 2010 and realized the truth. He adopted a cat he named Mrs. Kitty and gave it to Patty. Emily was allergic to cats, so he Saw if Patty would have a reaction, and she didn't. Jack went to Paul while Patty dyed her hair back to blonde, went to the psych ward, drugged Emily and put her in the morgue labeled Jane Doe. Patty then took her place in the padded cell. Jack went to the cell and realized that Patty wasn't Emily. Patty told him that Emily was "gone". Jack went to the morgue in time to save Emily from the coroner who was about to cut her open. Patty tried to kill herself so she wouldn't be locked up again, but Emily talked her out of it, before Emily collasped in Jack's arms. At the hopsital, Emily told Jack she could never forgive him for not realizing he was married to an entirely differant person for such a long time. Helping Abby, Adam's Lawsuit and Diane Returns Jack started secretly helping his niece Abby Newman get access to her trust which her parents would not let her touch. Then he went to Tucker McCall and asked Tucker to give him his co-CEO position back at Jabot Cosmetics. In return, Jack would bring Tucker the Newman Enterprises' Beauty of Nature Cosmetics division on a platter. He also started secretly helping Victor take down Adam and Skye Lockehart Newman's hedge fund. In addition to all that, he secretly worked with Skye to get Adam's lawsuit against the Abbott family dropped. Jack and Skye ended up sleeping together and Adam walked in on them. Jack overheard Adam threatening Skye's life. In November, 2010, at the GCAC, Jack told Diane he wanted to see Kyle. Diane told him he had his chance and he blew it by siding with Phyllis after a ''Restless Style article cost her a job with Tucker. Jack told her that moving to New York was off the table. Diane said she thought she and Kyle would be better off away from there and from Jack. After receiving a call from Phyllis that Kyle had skipped school and was at the magazine's office, Jack showed up just in time to see Kyle pour a cup of tea all over Phyllis' laptop. Jack called his son out on his behavior and told him that the feud between Diane and Phyllis was something those two women had to settle between themselves. Later, Jack told Phyllis he wanted to replace her laptop since his son ruined her old one. Recent Developments Jack gave Diane Jenkins the Walnut Grove Academy tuition bill for Kyle Abbott. She was relieved when he told her he wanted to pony up the money for Kyle's education. In December, Marion Greenly, a friend of Jack's, became an investor in The Newman Fund at Jack's urging. After the fund became insolvent, Marion lost all her money. Feeling guilty about getting her into the fund in the first place, Jack repaid Marion every dollar she lost out of his own money. To show her gratitude, Marion brought Jack a Christmas present. In January 2011, Jack comforted Phyllis Summers after she realized that her actions had placed her friends and loved ones in harm's way. Phyllis told Jack that, above all, she wanted her son and his daughter to be safe. Jack asked Michael Baldwin to join him to search for Daisy Carter. Lauren Fenmore promised Michael she'd behave. Relationships Grandparents *Robert Abbott (paternal grandfather, deceased) Parents *Dina Mergeron (mother) *John Abbott (father, deceased) Siblings *Ashley Abbott (maternal half sister) *Traci Abbott Connolly (sister) *Billy Abbott (paternal half brother) Marriages *Patty Williams (divorced) *Lindsey Wells (invalid) *Nikki Newman (divorced) *Luan Volien Abbott (dissolved) *Phyllis Summers (divorced) *Sharon Newman (divorced) Children *Keemo Volien Abbott (son with Luan) *John Abbott III (son with Nikki, deceased) *Kyle Abbott (son with Diane Jenkins) Nieces/Nephews *Colleen Carlton (via Traci, deceased) *Abby Newman (via Ashley) *Delia Abbott (via Billy) Quote(s): (Jack and Sharon are discussing Victor's disapearance) Jack: He's disappeared. Sharon: What? He's disappeared, like you think something bad happened to him? Jack: The Moustache? I doubt it. You could drop a nuclear bomb on Genoa City; only Victor and the cockroaches would survive. Photos: oringal jack abbott.jpg|Original Jack Abbott jack and patty (1980's).jpg|Jack and Patty in the early 80's jack in bed with diane.jpg|Jack in bed with Diane jack and jill.jpg|Jack and Jill jack and nikki.jpg|Jack and Nikki jack and gloria.jpg|Jack and Gloria Jack and Brad.png|Jack and Brad phyllis and jack.jpg|Jack and Phyllis jack and sharon.png|Jack and Sharon jack phyllis and victoria.jpg|Jack, Phyllis, and Victoria jack and patty.jpg|Jack and Patty (2009) jack tries to keep patty from shooting.jpg|Jack tries to keep Patty from shooting him, Victor, or the dying Colleen jack and kyle.PNG|Jack and Kyle jack finds emily in the morgue.png|Jack finds Emily in the morgue Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Abbott family Category:Suspects of Killing Diane Category:Antagonists Category:Heros